


Of All Places?! (Ram x Kurt One-Shot)

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hilarious Moment at the End, Homophobic Language, I can't write smut to save my life :(, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Senior year... And they decide to spend their winter break with a sleepover... And boy, it was one of the nights Kurt and Ram didn't want to forget at all. And of all places to do "it"... it had to be Heather's Porsche... And two special people end up noticing.
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Kurt Kelly/Ram Sweeney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Of All Places?! (Ram x Kurt One-Shot)

Ram was tired.

So fucking tired.

He was at Heather Chandler's house and he can say that the amount of girly shit he did with the Heathers and Martha was tiring. They kept trying to paint his nails and in the end, his hands looked like they got slammed with a unicorn's dick. The only dude he could talk to was Kurt...

Kurt was in the same situation as him but worse, his face looked like he was slapped with a butterfly covered in pink paint.

It was winter break, Ram was sighing of relief because schoolwork was about to stab him in the neck and his dad's family decided to take a long vacation to somewhere in Seattle... something about a lot of fish being there... funny. It's winter, lakes are usually frozen solid... 

Finally, they got to the part, Kurt and Ram could bear, horror movies...

"Yo, pass me the popcorn, Martha," said Ram as he gestured for the bowl. "What do you say, first?" Martha smirked shaking the bowl right in front of him, Ram took a huge, dramatic sigh before saying a big "Pllleeeassee?" and she eventually gave in and handed over the popcorn.

"Dude, save some for me!" said Kurt, reaching for the popped kernels. "Sure, I need to use the bathroom, anyways... I waited a damn century for you to wash whatever the hell was on your face." Ram willingly handed him the bowl and headed into the bathroom.

Kurt took a huge handful of popcorn and practically shoved it in his mouth... Heather McNamara and Veronica were laughing at the sight of Kurt looking like a squirrel with both cheeks bloated full of popcorn. "Hey, Kurt. Are you storing up for hibernation?" said Veronica laughing. Kurt puffed and came back, "Says the girl who laughs like a spazzing whale!" Veronica sticks out her tongue at him as she snuggled up close to Heather Chandler. "Hun, your laugh is wonderful... don't sweat.", Heather Duke looks at Heather, hovered her finger in her mouth and makes a "throwing up" gesture, with Heather McNamara laughing at the moment. "Oh, shut up, Heather." Martha immediately shushed them all. "You guys, stop talking, the best part is coming up!". Kurt looked at the screen to see a kissing scene... with two guys.

Kurt cringed looking at the sight... it looked disgusting... but... "Hah! You guys call a scene with two fags kissing the "best scene"? Yeah, it's the best scene to laugh at!" said Kurt, laughing... "Kurt, be quiet, dammit..." said Heather Duke who was glued to the screen.

Ram stared at the bathroom mirror, he thought he could get it on with some girls... it was disappointing. Especially the fact that he couldn't at least ask one of them to sneak off to make out or at least do something fun... it's strange because he honestly wasn't attracted to any of them... Not Duke... Not Mac... Not Martha... hell not even Heather Chandler... they were all turn-offs for some reason...

He sighed before washing his hands thoroughly, making sure there wasn't any of the nail polish on his hands... 

But then there was that one guy... Kurt Kelly, star quarterback of the football team... and his best friend. He was a good guy, to say the least... he helped Ram with so much, football techniques, advice on girls, studying, hell, he even lets Ram cheat off him on tests Ram was guaranteed to fail. He was spoiling him with everything he needed...

"Goddammit..." sighed Ram as he punched the marble of the counter, he didn't break it... but the recoil did hurt... "I have to say it one day..."

"Fuck... no... I can't just say "I'm gay for you" just like that..." he whispered to himself, he wanted to say it so bad... but what would Kurt think...? His best friend being gay for him...? That's practically social suicide, it'll throw him off the football team and those exact four words that can end the bromance between them... And the team will NEVER let him hear the end of it, the quarterback wouldn't be spared either... They'll both be ridiculed and it'll all be Ram's fault...

Ram looked down to see a tent in his jeans... _shit... I really am such a fag..._

He sighed and faced the door, _I'll just go out for a walk..._ He opened the door and left the bathroom, light escaping into the dim living room where the rest of the group was watching some weird, corny love story... he ignored them and walked towards the path of the entrance, unfortunately, the goddamn wooden floor was creeky as hell and made noise as soon as anyone was pressed on it, so as soon as Ram tried to move away from the door, a loud creak echoed throughout the living room causing everyone to notice Ram trying to sneak away.

"Ram, hun. Where are you going?" asked Heather Chandler with an eyebrow raised. Ram was sputtering to say an answer and the only words he could say before running off towards the door was...

"Excuse me, I am aroused."

"What?!"

Ram was immediately outside the house the next second.

...

Well... that was weird. Kurt didn't know whether to laugh or just continue to be confused. Ram does things like this a lot so... Kurt shouldn't be so surprised... but what's the deal of running outside? Heather Chandler looked around and then whispered loud enough to hear, "Oh shit. I forgot about the drinks in the car..." she looked at the quarterback and said, "Kurt, I'll need to grab the box of soda in the back of my Porsche, can you also get Ram and ask what does he mean by, "I am aroused"? Kurt sighed, he begrudgingly complied as Heather grabbed her keys from the coffee table and threw at Kurt's direction, making him catch it perfectly in one swift motion.

Kurt knew this couldn't be good... He stood up from the sofa, grabbed his varsity jacket and walked on the creaky wooden floor over to the front door where Ram ran out of... "Wait, Kurt! One more thing, I also need you to ge-". The quarterback unknowingly ignored her comment as he stepped outside to be met with a rush of cold air, he searched around the neighborhood to see Heather's Porsche... but the lights were on... and...

_Ram? What is he doing in Heather's car?_

He looked inside the car to see Ram looking down... he looked troubled like he's going through some shit... Kurt felt a bit bad for him, usually because he was recently feeling like this... almost all the time... especially after that time...

Recently, Kurt broke up with Heather McNamara... yes, he was heartbroken but it felt like Ram was more affected than him... Heather and Kurt were just that average athlete-cheerleader high school relationship, they weren't the happiest, every time they hung out it was just nothing but awkward silence or the normal light talk, they felt like their whole relationship was just friends but with the girl/boy prefix title added to the word but, then something happened with Heather Duke... and immediately Heather McNamara ended things with Kurt and then started dating Duke...

They were one of the most popular couples in school, despite... they were both girls... it was surprising, people should've down talked or defamed them for it... but no, people cheered or "aw" 'd every time they kissed or hugged... Heather Chandler was shockingly very supportive of the relationship, anyone who tried to make a mean remark against their relationship was to have their reputation crumbled to the ground the next day, no matter who they were... and it was usually all the work of Chandler herself...

Ram was amazing at getting girls to date him... but those relationships ended in tragic cheating... it was awful and Ram got more insecure with himself, every single time... he was cheated on five times...

Five.

That's gotta be a new record. The football team all came up with a unanimous decision... The poor linebacker wasn't meant for anyone at the moment... especially not girls...

_But what about-_

_No-! What the hell?!_

  
After these events, Ram was trying to help Kurt whenever he had any sort of problem, they were stuck together like glue... people were spreading a lot of rumors about them but the number one rumor that caught the dirty blonde's eye was...

No... they're aren't dating... at all... that's just... wrong.

Kurt inhaled as he knocked on the car's passenger side window, making Ram look up in surprise. He was trying to talk to Kurt but the soundproof feature that was installed onto cars like these blocked it all off, so the only things the quarterback could hear was... nothing. Kurt sighed and opened the door to hear what the hell the troubled linebacker was trying to say.

...

"Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"I should be saying that to you, dude..." laughed Kurt, edging slowly into the car. "Why the long face?".

"Uh... it's nothing..." Ram sighed, observing Kurt who was looking around for something... _what is he doing?_ Ram moved a bit so that he was now facing Kurt. "Huh? You looking for something?" asked Ram as Kurt was searching a bit on the car's floor. "Yeah... have you seen any drinks here?" answered Kurt with another question. "Haven't seen any here, dude... sorry." shrugged Ram. "I can help you if you-"

Then something happened that Ram... or Kurt didn't expect at all...

At ALL...

Kurt tripped and face-planted straight onto Ram's... crotch, the sudden movement shocked the linebacker, seconds from falling over, Ram grabbed onto Kurt's shoulders and he ended up falling on his back, taking Kurt with him. When Ram came to, the quarterback was still buried face into his pants... what was worse was that...

"Dude?! What the fuck?!" screamed Ram, face instantly red, lifting Kurt's face off from him. "Again! I should be saying that to you!" exclaimed Kurt immediately prying away from Ram's hands, face just as red.

_Oh god... I fucked up._

Ram was heavily breathing... his pants were tight and the fact that Kurt landed on his crotch made it much, much worse... Ram's face was burning, and he felt so hot... like he was thrown in a goddamn oven... 

Kurt sighed and fully got into the car, on all fours, and facing Ram.

...

Wow... Kurt didn't expect to be this clumsy... he looked up to see Ram with a strange expression... _is he...?_ Kurt tried to repair the extremely awkward situation and... just laughed. "Sorry, dude. I'm no fag." Ram didn't know how to respond so he just sighed and sat back up. He continued to look back down, he looked worse than when the quarterback found him, the impact of the fall also tore a bit of Ram's varsity jacket too. Kurt sighed, "You good? You've been acting so fucking weird since I split things up with Mac." Kurt said scooting closer to Ram, which made him feel a bit more uncomfortable.

Ram leaned back against the seat and looked out the window, facing away from Kurt and started speaking, "I've been thinking a bit... you remember after you broke up with her and I said you could stay over at my house so we could just drink that pain off?" Kurt nodded as Ram took a swift glance to notice his approval. "Well, that night I sorta had one of the most fucked dreams I could ever have? Really fucked up." he quietly spoke.

Kurt was curious, this was new... Ram never complained of some sort of "bad dream", the person who would usually be the complaining one between both of them... was Kurt.

"What do you mean, man?"

"Well... it was weird... I was in Sherwood's cemetery and I was wearing... just my boxers... I couldn't move... and I was just facing up... and what was worse, my neck hurt like a bitch..." Ram sighed and looked straight at Kurt.

"What was worse was I saw you... you were running from something, you were screaming that I was killed...? Yeah, you were practically bawling your fucking eyes out, I wanted to get to you, just get there to... comfort you. It fucking hurt when I saw you like that... worse than the pain from my damn neck..." Ram swallowed and looked away...he was struggling to say anything at all... Worried was an understatement for what Kurt was feeling, he was in a mixed expression of tense, worried, and confused. The awkward silence between both of them was murdering both of them and the only thing Kurt could do was placing his hand on Ram's shoulder trying his best to comfort him to no avail.

Ram decided to break the silence, "You know, I would do anything to make sure we wouldn't get into something like that... it felt like it could've happened one day... I was panicking since making sure we didn't go close to that place..." Ram said before slouching down, his face started to show another shade of red. "I just... really want to make sure you're safe. I don't want anything bad happening to you, ya know? I wouldn't know what to do if you bit the dust or something..."

Kurt didn't know what to do but chuckle.

  
"Words of a true fag, my guy."

"Fuck you."

"Love you too, bab-"

Kurt froze, Ram followed. Did he just-? "Uh... no, sorry dude, didn't mean that I just- ah!"

Kurt suddenly felt a warm hand on his face, slowly caressing his cheek. "Hey- ah... what are you doing, dickhea- ahn-! Mhm-!"

Suddenly, with one last stroke, Ram grasped his hand onto the lower part of Kurt's back and the other on his cheek, stuck in some sort of trance, Ram leaned in and the next they knew...

_Oh, fuck... oh god..._

They were kissing... Kurt was shocked, the movement was sudden... but it felt amazing...! Like time itself stopped. The kiss could be called a lot of things, but short wasn't considered one of them. The motion of the whole drastic movement caused Kurt to violently grip onto the back of the linebacker's neck. That exact moment it happened... Kurt just loved it, it made him feel complete... Ram slowly pulled away from him... and it was nothing but total silence.

Taking a glance, he saw Ram's face, his face looked red like a damn tomato and he looked like a deer in headlights, he suddenly snapped out of the strange trance he was in, pushed the quarterback's hands away from his shoulders and started speaking, "Oh! Shit! Ugh... I fucked up I gotta go... Forget I said anything..." Ram reached for the car's door handle, a mix of confusion and shame was plastered all over his face. right as he was about to leave, he was suddenly grabbed by the jacket and pulled back from the car door. "N-no... You're okay, it's just I didn't expect that at all, dude..." whispered Kurt grasping onto Ram's collar, Ram was stuttering, Kurt surprised himself by the odd movement.

Silence... again...

...

Kurt sighed and began speaking again, "H-hey, I have to ask you something..." he continued, starting to turn Ram around to face him. "Have you always been having thoughts... like these...? I" Kurt asked, he sounded like a therapist... Ram had never been to one, he only saw tv-shows about them, however, Kurt sounded exactly like one... Ram was still too shy to respond at all, but he still managed to try to utter a response, "I-I- don't know... T- to be honest... I-I never thought about it at all until that fucked up nightmare...". Kurt tilted his head in confusion.

"R-really, now? You had never? What about the times when we were dressing up in the locker room... summer vacations? The time we skinny-dipped in the lake during the sophomore year? You snuck up and practically crushed me in a hug, and to be honest, that could be considered anything but straight, I swear, you had no chill back then." Kurt chuckled, trying to ease up the tense situation...

...The atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife...

Then Ram laughed as well, "Ah-ha! Yeah! It's fucking ridiculous if you ask me... Haha!" Ram just kept laughing, it just all seemed like one big joke to him...

Joke...

_Joke...?_

_That's a laugh... Like hell, it's a joke..._

_I don't fucking like him... I don't like Kurt Kelly._

Ram was still laughing, Kurt slightly confused started joining along with him.

_I-_

The laughter died down, they looked at each other. Ram took a glance to admire all of Kurt's features...

_I..._

His dirty blonde hair, the stubble on his chin which was practically asking him to grow a beard, the glowing hazelnut orbs reflecting off the moonlight... The soft smile he was giving Ram, he felt a hand on his face, he closed his eyes and leaned in... then...

_I fucking love him._

They were kissing once again, instead, it was longer this time, Ram slid his free hand onto Kurt's hips and shifted Kurt towards his lap, Kurt, now straddling Ram, wrapped his arms around Ram's shoulders as he was pushed back onto the cold handles of the seat, head leaning on the window of the Porsche, Ram was way too new to this, not to kissing, he might've been a practical expert on that... but kissing his best friend was a whole thing entirely. Overtaken by the new feeling, Ram lowered his hands away from Kurt's hips and began grazing his ass. Kurt jolted at the sudden act but didn't pull away, his grip on Ram's shoulder gotten tighter. Eventually, Kurt pulled away, he looked in shock and ecstasy, "W-wow... I-I" he stuttered, Ram didn't need him to keep talking, in one movement, Ram pulled Kurt closer, buried his face in Kurt's neck and all of a sudden, Ram started biting and kissing. "A-ahn...!~ Fuuck..." moaned Kurt at the act, breaths getting heavier, Ram loved hearing the moans coming from him, it sounded like music to his ears.

Ram retracted the kissing from his neck, still close to it, however. He then began nuzzling the area which Kurt's neck touched his jaw, his hot breathing making Kurt shudder a bit, then he gave Kurt's neck one more kiss until he dove in and began giving gentle bites and starting sucking on the corners of his neck, leaving hickeys on the affected areas, Kurt's moaning didn't subside, trying to give Ram better access, Kurt tilted his head to the side and overtaken by the fact that Ram was sucking on his neck, he reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Ram's soft, well-kempt, brunet hair.

  
Then, Kurt did something that Ram did not expect at all, Kurt took his hand off from Ram's hair and reached down to Ram's crotch and began brushing his hand across it, Ram was surprised, the cause Kurt doing so made Ram bite down on Kurt's neck even harder, Kurt was moaning more and more. Ram glanced down to see that Kurt had moved forward, his ass was sitting on Ram's crotch, he felt the weight of Kurt pressing down on the bulge, Kurt began unbuttoning the varsity jacket off from Ram, now leaving Ram in his casual striped polo, Kurt shifted and sat up a bit more, undoing his jacket, he tossed both of them aside, they were of no need right now. Ram retracted from Kurt's neck and gave it a simple peck before taking a glance at Kurt, he looked hungry, he placed his hands on Ram's shoulders and leaned in close to Ram's ear. "So, was this what you had in mind?" whispered Kurt. "Kurt, this feels so wrong... what will everyone in school think of us if any of this got out...?" Kurt took his free hand and pressed it against Ram's lips, silencing him before speaking again.

"I don't give a damn, let the football team, coach... let the whole goddamn whole world see us for all I care... I just want you. I need you. I need you to make me yours." Kurt proceeded to scoot away to the linebacker's legs and remove his shoes and socks, then he scooted right back up to Ram's crotch and ground against it, shaft now becoming diamond-hard and pressing painfully hard against the denim cloth material, it hurt so much, Ram bit his lip, bursting full of sexual tension. Kurt lifted Ram's shirt off, leaving Ram in only his jeans. The quarterback then returned his hands back on Ram's shoulders and trailed his hands down from the other jock's chest to his stomach, softly caressing all the features the linebacker was blessed with, chiseled abs, six-pack, amazingly fit and sturdy physique, then, Ram heard a click... it was the sound of the buttons on his trousers being undone, Ram looked down, Kurt was now back to straddling Ram's leg, one of his fingers now on the zipper, slowly prying it open. His hands stopped, confused, Ram looked up to see Kurt leaning close enough to Ram's tomato-red face.

"I want you to fuck me."

Ram was not expecting that.

He wasn't even expecting that they would fuck, he thought it would end with a kiss but now, he couldn't two shits. He had so many people leave him heartbroken and he just wanted to forget about the pain that they all crushed on him, like anvils. And the person who could help was his best friend, now sit right in his lap, who probably wanted to help Ram forget about his problems... or he just wanted the linebacker to fuck him, but Ram will take what he can get.

In one swift movement, Kurt pulled the now disheveled and loose jeans revealing the jock's white boxers, Kurt shifted his free hand, landing on Ram's boxer-clad dick, giving it slow yet firm strokes making Ram grunt and moan at the rough move. Kurt looked up at Ram and gave him a smug smirk, "Dude, you look like a fucking lobster right now..." Kurt murmured, Ram was still in a drowsy state, suddenly, Ram leaned forward, lifting Kurt's shirt off while the quarterback was still focusing on the other jock's shaft that was trapped in tight boxer shorts, it was soaking up at the tip, Ram was now gritting his teeth, it was too much to take in. 

Kurt then palmed Ram's boxer shorts, gripping it and pulled it down, quite fast and forcibly. Ram sighed as the raging boner that was once previously trapped in jeans and underwear was now out in the open, trails of pre-cum trickling down the length of the shaft. "A-ah... K-Kurt... are you sure about this...?" Ram moaned, Kurt didn't respond, he looked slightly surprised, but still, he leaned down, pushing Ram causing him to forcibly sit up, the quarterback leaned forward, Ram could now feel Kurt's hot breathing against his cock, making Ram cover his mouth with his leftie, trying to stifle up anymore moans escaping from his mouth, failing miserably. Kurt took his hand and grabbed Ram's manhood, throbbing in his grip and started moving it up and down, up and down, getting faster and faster.

It was driving Ram crazy.

...

Kurt knew the fact that Ram was bigger, this wasn't the first time Kurt saw it, it was fitting for him, really. It was longer, thicker and was throbbing in frustration, but it still shocked the jock to see it. Kurt got closer, his lips were now closer to the other jock's tip, giving it a few small pecks, Kurt looked up at Ram, meeting his hungry and lustful gaze, it was a gaze that was begging Kurt to satisfy him, and he complied, encasing his mouth on the head of the linebacker's dick, then went in further, he wanted to take in as much of Ram as possible, but for a bit, he couldn't get much in, Kurt took another glance at Ram to see that he was begging for more, without saying a word, Ram took his free hand and shifted it above Kurt's head, giving Kurt a pleading stare, he gestured at Kurt for approval, trying to keep the length in his mouth, Kurt gave a small nod, next thing Kurt knew, Ram's hands were on his head, entwined in Kurt's shaggy, dirty-blonde hair. They were pushing the linebacker's cock deeper into Kurt's damp, soaked mouth, deeper... faster... "Ah-! Agh...! Kurt...!" Ram moaned as Kurt bobbed his head up and down on the other jock's shaft, Faster and deeper. "Ahh! Kurt!" Ram growled loudly, thrusting his hips up, pushing Kurt's head deeper.

Kurt's moans were muffled and choked, starting to gag at that the fact that Ram's cock was now hitting the back of Kurt's throat, "Shit. Shit. Shiiiit. K-Kurt... I-i don't wanna cu- ah!~", Despite being focused on the length in front of him, Kurt heard the message, stopped, and lifted his head from the shaft, Ram sighing in relief yet dissatisfaction. "Urgh... well... what do you want to do nex- whoa!" Kurt asked sitting up. Ram pushed Kurt away from him, not saying a word. Before Kurt could say another word, the linebacker turned over the quarterback, causing him to land on his stomach, taking up the remaining seats Ram was not sitting on making the quarterback squeal a small "omph!". Kurt felt a massive pull against his thighs and feet and turned his upper body around to notice the linebacker who was slowly removing Kurt from his jeans and shoes, leaving the dirty-blonde haired jock with only his boxers, Kurt shuddered at the cold air pressing against his bare legs, feet, and back.

"Ah-?!" Kurt sputtered as he felt a hand on his ass... no... two hands. Kurt glanced up to see the Ram's now smug-ass smile. "Relax, dude. I'll make sure you'll get what you want. Any requests?" Ram asked voice lowered in a much more seductive tone, Kurt was aroused by the linebacker's now dominating demeanor, "N-nothing, just do whatever the fuck you like, I only had one request and it was for you to make me yours, remember?" Kurt mumbled. "As you wish, princess," Ram growled, Kurt gave a small eye-roll at the cliche nickname. The brunet haired jock's hands gave the boxers a small tug before they swiftly removed the underwear away from Kurt's body, Kurt felt his own member, throbbing and pressing against the material of the car's seats. Kurt gave a small moan as he felt the linebacker's hands press against his bare ass once again. "You j-jackass, what are you- ngh! Ah!". Kurt moaned as the other jock's hands started rubbing against the quarterback's ass, giving it slow and gentle massages forcing out a breathy moan from the jock. Ram cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Hold on, this won't take long."

_"This won't take long?" What does he mea-_

"Agh! Ngah...~" Kurt moaned more as he felt something hot and wet press against his hole interrupting his thoughts, Kurt took a look to that Ram's face was now against his ass, licking the rim of the quarterback's hole making him squeal and squirm, Kurt heard Ram make a small snicker before the linebacker began to stick his tongue in the shaggy-haired jock causing him to squirm and moan even more than ever. Kurt started to moan and groan more as Ram pinned his back down to make sure he wouldn't move so much and started eating him out, tongue penetrating his hole. The quarterback was drooling in arousal all over the seat that his face was pinned to. Kurt convulsed a bit feeling of the tongue inside of him, sighing as he felt the hot compress overtake and tease him, loosing up the tight hole. 

_Holy shit... this is actually happening...?_

"R-Ram... p-please..." Kurt silently begged. Ram took his tongue out of the quarterback's hole giving one more lap to the other jock's rim. Ram shifted his body up, hovering above the quarterback and reached his hand out to his varsity jacket on the car's floor and pulled out a packet of lube and tore it open, Kurt cleared his throat a bit and spoke, "You brought lube? What for?", Ram still didn't speak, the silent treatment the linebacker was giving Kurt was sort of pissing him off but it was exciting in a kind of way. Ram squeezed out the white lubricant and rubbed it all over the length of his cock. Ram placed his hands right onto Kurt's shoulders and pressed his hips into the bare rear underneath him, making the quarterback moan as he felt the other jock's exposed erection press against his ass.

...

"K-Kurt, fuck..." Ram gave a breathy groan as he rubbed his diamond-hard cock, leaking of pre-cum and saliva against the warmth of quarterback's ass. "R-Ram... stop fucking teasing me, I need you so goddamn much... please." 

Ram played with him a bit, rubbing the length against Kurt's rim, it made Ram feel a bit bad for delaying the quarterback's wishes but it still felt so good, nonetheless. The teasing was driving both of them crazy, however. Ram was excited to get it over and start pounding the lights out of Kurt but the moment still felt so good... Until.

"R-Ram! R- Rammie! Please... I want you so much... Please...!~"

And just like that, the teasing was over.

With one final brush, Ram lifted the lower half of the other jock making the quarterback's legs kneel, positioned the tip of his cock just outside of Kurt's hole and started slipping inside, making both jocks moan in ecstasy and Kurt scream in pain and delight. "Fuuucck... Kurt, y-you feel so... ngh..." Ram thrust deeper into Kurt making the quarterback moan more and more. Once he was deep enough in the jock, Ram slid out and slowly back in making sure not to hurt him.

Kurt felt amazing, he was so warm... tight... so perfect. The friction Ram felt every time he entered the quarterback was fucking awesome. Kurt's moans made the amazing moment somehow greater, they were soft and cute, and every breathy "ah!~" the quarterback made caused the linebacker to satisfy him even more just to hear the heavenly moans from him.

Ram picked up his speed, hips practically moving by themselves, Ram craved this feeling. The feeling of Kurt's walls pressing against his dick made the linebacker wanting much more.

Ram then dived his free hand under Kurt's body, lifting and grabbed the quarterback's throbbing member that was mostly ignored during the whole interaction and started to jack it off making the other jock give out small whines. "Ya' like that, huh? You like me fucking the damn daylights out of you?" Ram seductively whispered giving a very possessive tone, the. The linebacker thrusts in and out, going in deeper and deeper. Until...

"Ah!~ F-fuck! R-right there! Ngah...! A-ahh...~" Kurt moaned as the other jock nailing the spot that made the quarterback moan louder and louder, the moaning drove Ram hungrier just hear it, the linebacker grasped the quarterback's hips tightly with his leftie and drove into him much harder while giving the other jock's shaft strong, firm strokes with his other hand, pumping the quarterback with every thrust Ram made.

Kurt gripped his hands into the polyester of the car seats, his moans turning into practical screams of elation and arousal. "M-ngh! A-agh...! Ahn! Ah!~ I-it feels s-so goddamn g-good...! Mhm!~" the quarterback moaned louder with tears forming up in his eyes as he thrusts his ass back into the linebacker's length.

Ram loved everything about this, the hot, tight heat around his cock that was craving to squeeze every last single drop out of the linebacker, the delightful pleas of the quarterback becoming undone, and-

"R-Ram, I-I'm s-so.. ngh... close... mh... argh!~ Y-you're... going so... Aaah! F-fucking fast!" Kurt whined, glancing at the linebacker who was thrusting rapidly into the quarterback, digging his fingernails into the material of the seats. "S-sorry, can't he-help it! Y-yer' just so damn adorable!" Ram exclaimed, leaning forward, placing small kisses on the shaggy-haired jock's back. 

Ram was getting close as well, however, he couldn't stop. He kept thrusting into Kurt's rear making him edge closer to finishing. The linebacker leaned his face forward next to Kurt's, using his free hand to tilt the other jock's face towards him and kissed him, muffling the quarterback's moans and cries. The kiss didn't last long before the jocks broke it apart, leaving a small trail of saliva between them. The linebacker placed his hand that was previously on Kurt's chin and placed it onto his hip, fucking the quarterback once again while jacking him off with his right hand.

"Ngah...! Ram...! Ram! Ahn...!~ Rammie! Ram!~" Kurt whined, now crying out the linebacker's name like crazy. Soon enough, the kissing and thrusting drove the quarterback over the edge as he came all over the linebacker's hand and the car seats.

Kurt's walls were now tensing around Ram's dick as the brunet's thrusts were now rapid and uneven. "R-Ram, p-please... I n-need it so badly... please...!~" Kurt tiredly wailed pleading for the linebacker to finish.

Ram took the hand that was covered in the quarterback's cum, reaching over to the other jock and slipped a finger into his mouth, making the quarterback muffle his moans again and swallow down the nut that was on the digit.

Finally, with a few more stuttered and sloppy thrusts, Ram finishes, filling the quarterback's walls as he moans his name one more time and collapsed onto the other jock, taking the finger out of the quarterback's mouth, both very tired and satisfied. Ram leaned in and gave the quarterback's cheek a small peck as he pulled out slowly, a small trail of cum separating from the hole and the linebacker's cock. 

"Mmh... Shit, Ram... that was...amazing... ngh..." Kurt turned around and sat back against the other end of the back seats, leaning against the window. Ram sat back as well, next to his end of the seats. Kurt shakily sighed, filled with the linebacker's seed and feeling close to passing out. Ram scooted closer, draping his arm around the quarterback. "Hey... so about what we did..." Ram awkwardly chuckled, giving a small awkward silence before speaking again, "No homo, right?". Kurt laughed and gave him a friendly punch. "Aw, fuck you..." the quarterback giving a small pout. Ram gave a playful grin as he pulled Kurt into a hug. "Heh, just kidding. That was homo all the way." Kurt didn't respond and snuggled into the linebacker's chest.

Ram leaned back, now lying down on the seats, Kurt right on top of him. It was another long silence until Ram broke it, bringing the quarterback into his arms. "So... are you and I now...?"

"Dating? Yeah, definitely."

"...Cool. But... the team will be pissed if they hear about this..."

"We'll try to keep it secret, don't worry," The quarterback comforted Ram as he brought his arms up to the linebacker's neck, huddling close to him. " Y'know, It was really adorable when you called me, "Rammie"," Ram spoke before receiving a small smack to his head. "I was in the moment, you dorky shit." Kurt giggled. "Yea, yea... it was still nice to hear though...".

"Hey, Ram?"

"Hm?"

"Can we just... stay like this for a bit? I really just want to stay with you for a while."

"Sure, man. Here." Ram whispered, placing his hands on the quarterback's back, making him start to slowly drift off into sleep.

Kurt looked up to meet Ram's gaze, giggling at the linebacker's goofy grin. "G'night, you goof." Kurt tiredly snickered as he fell asleep, close to Ram's chest.

"Night, princess." the linebacker murmured, placing a soft kiss on the quarterback's forehead before falling unconscious.

Fucking in a car that wasn't even theirs, that had to be an achievement for something.

* * *

...

Morning came, Kurt and Ram walked into the kitchen, Heather Chandler and Veronica already there, sitting at the table and laughing about things going on in school before the break, giving occasional flirts, Martha sitting right beside them, playing with her Barbie dolls. Heather prepared bowls of cereal for everyone. "So, you slept well, bro?" Ram said elbowing the quarterback. Kurt chuckled, knowing what they did last night. The jocks grabbed their bowls and headed to the table and slumped down to their seats. Ram immediately dove into the bowl, eating the cereal ravenously. 

Kurt spoke up, interrupting Heather and Veronica's conversation, "Uh, you guys? Where's Mac and Duke at?" Kurt asked. Veronica and Heather strangely didn't respond and gave Kurt a weird smirk... Martha instead answered, "They're both upstairs sleeping, they said they wanted to be left alone for a bit longer.". Kurt was a bit confused, however. _Why wasn't either of the two talking? And what's with the shit-eating smile?_

Heather whispered into Veronica's ear and she giggled. In another second, Veronica stood up, walked over and sat back on the seat next to the linebacker.

"Hey, Ram. Does that cereal taste as good as Kurt's ass?"

In the next second, Ram's eyes shot wide as he spat out the milk in his mouth all over the table making Veronica burst out in laughter. Kurt was equally surprised. "Wait, what the hell are you talking ab-", Heather interjected, "Kurt, hun. Even though you did get the drinks, I asked for you to get one more thing in my car." Heather shuffled in her handbag and pulled out her phone. "I was about to tell you that I left my phone recording in the car, I wanted you to get it. But this recording of you two made me have so many more questions I have to ask.".

Kurt was pale white, so was Ram. They were in for a hell of a talk from Heather.

"First, of all places... why my Porsche?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaa. Why the fuck did I write this?? I know I'm bad at fluff and smut and I STILL write it! And no, this is not part of the "We'll Make this Beautiful" story, I'm just having one of the biggest writer blocks since the virus is spreading and I'm stuck in quarantine. Also, "We'll Make this Beautiful"'s next chapter will be released soon somewhere in the next week or two. Also, Happy late April Fools! This is ZuWrites signing off! Have a great day!


End file.
